Daddy's Going So Soon
by hrhAcid
Summary: Draco moved to Melbourne and left his Father raging.Draco got married to one Erica de Reims but heaven knows if she cares about him.And last but not least he meets the girl he heard so much about and she screws up his life with two words:I'm pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"There's nothing here for me,okay?" Draco Malfoy whole Malfoy family were having their tea in the living room,by the fire.

"Draco, no heir to the Malfoy Manor ever left it. It's a tradition!" Lucius snarled. Narcissa seemed away with the fairies.

"Times are changing,Father, with our traditions we almost got one-way tickets to Azkaban." Draco hissed, leaning forward. Numerous courts pestered them for the last two years and that kept Draco unwillingly glued to his family.

"We were doing the right thing!" Lucius exclaimed his pale cheeks going scarlet.

"Right or wrong, I don't even know anymore. But isn't it better to be on the winning side?" Draco sighed and sipped his tea.

"Lucius, just let him go. We know he is right." Narcissa manifested quietly.

"How can you call me old-fashioned, I will respectfully tell your mother to shut her mouth." Lucius hissed venomously and glared at his wife.

"Father, you are an arsehole. I'm going now. Goodbye,Mother." Draco stood up,gently kissed Narcissa on the forehead and shut the door behind himself.

There was a smaller fireplace in the adjacent room where his suitcases already stood knew he'd be leaving in a rush. But he already worked out arrangements with the 'Wideye Hotel' in took one last look at his past, the grand dwelling of his long gone power. He grew up a proud and confident duplicate of his father, now he was crumbling into something undefined,refusing to let go of his previous persona but having to go on compromises with society. He took a hand-full of Floo Powder and disappeared in the emerald flames.

He reappeared in the foyer of a small hotel. There he was greeted by a middle-aged witch who signed him into Room 23 for a month, meaningthat he would soon have to find a job and a flat neither of which he had experience in walked into the grimy little room and settled his suitcases in the dusty wardrobe. Overall it was decent but still a cultural shock for the ex-priviliged Malfoy (since he probably wont see the Manor in his fathers life-time).

Draco Malfoy pushed his way through the crowded street. The magic city around him seemed very vintage but was clean. He came up to a large white building built in a Victorian style, it was the St Evelyns Melbourne City Hospital quiet similar to St Mungos but smaller. Since he had his NEWTs in Potions at an O he could give it a try.

The hall was the epitome of sanitary and everything glimmered, Draco advanced the reception desk.

"Hello, are there any vacancies for a job?" he asked politely, thereceptionist was eye-candy and the coquettish kind. She flipped her hair to one side and smiled.

"Yes,sir. The hospital is in need of a Potions expert, are you interested in applying for an interview?" she leaned over the desk and took a quill and some parchment.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, and if it's possible I need an interview within the month." Draco responded coldly, he wasn't impressed when even the most beautiful of girls tried to mix work with pleasure,however that was rather hypocritical of him seeing as he did it too often, but then again it's all fun and games until it interferes with Draco Malfoys wants and needs.

"Of course,Mr Malfoy. Fill out this application form please and you will receive an owl shortly." she mused and looked into his eyes yearningly.

"Thank you,Miss.I will see you some other time ." he answered sharply and marched off. That lady was irritating he thought and if he gets the job,well, it's not like he'd say no to a shag like that but he wouldn't want to hang around her much.

He now had ample of time to explore his new surroundings and so Draco wandered around looking into different shops. Essentialy everything was absolutely like back in England except for maybe a few brands, but even Butterbeer was identical to that of the Three Broomsticks. After a grand total of four hours of exploration Draco stumbled across the hotel which he previously lost. He went up to his room to find a small ginger owl waiting on the window sill. On its flaky leg was a small envelope. Draco opened it with a knife and read the neatly printed letters.

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,

We would like to invite you to an interview concerning the position of Potions expert at St Evelyns Hospital. Please come by 10 o'clock in the morning on 12th of September.

Sincerely,

Sarah Montano (Chief Potions Master)

Jesus Christ, a lady boss, Draco crossed his fingers for her not to be an ill-tempered old picked out a very formal outfit and went to bed after a glass of cognac,an old habit.

"Mr Malfoy! You're Mr Malfoy, right?" a young witch called catching up with him. She would be small without her white stilettos, she had layered brown hair. The bags under her eyes stood out on her pale skin.

"Yes, miss. Are you Miss Montano?" Draco stopped and asked amiably.

"No, I'm Astoria Greengrass, the nurse on duty currently. I was asked to escort you to Miss Montanos office." she replied, she seemed completely out of breath and Draco couldn't help but notice a long smeared stain of something a deep shade of red under her left breast.

"That's very nice of you, thanks. You don't happen to have a sister named Daphne,do you?" he asked delicately, Daphne never mentioned having a sister.

"Ha, yes I do. You probably don't recall ever seeing me but I was Sorted when you were in third year." she answered irritably, beingassociated with her sister looked like a touchy topic for this young lady.

"Slytherin I presume?" Draco smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, almost instantly." she responded with a smirk.

"So what brings you to Australia, Miss Greengrass?" Draco asked.

"Astoria if you please, I know when I'm wanted so I left." she shrugged leading him down a pair of stairs.

"Well, this place is quiet a change from back home." Draco answered in order to break the silence glooming over them waiting to come closer and it let him have a non-awkward nice little glance at her ass in the tight ivory coloured nurses robes.

"Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. Even though I don't really know too many people around here..." she paused "Ive been here for two months so that'll improve I hope, but I love Melbourne already."

"Well, I'm in the same situation right now so,Astoria, do you want to go out for a coffee or something later?" Draco asked hesitantly, she seemed slightly hostile and very unsociable.

"Sure, I'll meet you around 11 o'clock by the reception. Good luck,Draco." Astoria smiled and gestured at the door of Miss Montanos office.

Draco gulped. As Astoria left with a happy bounce in her step, allties with his past crumbled. He used to emit confidence but now felt shaky. After a long battle with his hand he brought himself to knock quietly.

"Enter!" a low voice called. It wasn't exactly low but a bit out of the vocal range of the average woman.

As he opened the door a pleasant enough room peeked out at him. Behind a glimmering mahogany table sat a lady of about thirty. She had a strong jawline and her brown hair was cropped quiet short balanced by a long fringe. She wore a grey suit with a magenta tie. Her gaze was worn out and half awake.

"Mr Malfoy, sit down." she gestured at an armchair. When he obediently did so she continued, " We received your resume and your education level suits 're not too picky at the moment so welcome to St Evelyns."

"Thank you,Miss Montano." he nodded.

"I presume you met Astoria Greengrass?" she asked and he nodded again."Great, she'll be your guide. Come in at nine tomorrow to start working. You may go" she yawned. And Draco left the office.

It took him some time to realise that he was very much lost. On the way there his attention was consumed by his guides backside and voice. He didn't have the guts to go ask Miss Montano for directions so he walked slowly down the corridor. He would eventually make it to the reception, right? But he had five minutes till the time Astoria called the meeting time,making a lady wait is bad manners. A familiar face suddenly popped out from behind a corner. Not Astoria, but yesterdays receptionist. He mentally groaned.

"Mr Malfoy! You seem lost. Did you get the job?" she asked happilycornering her prey.

"Yes, Miss..." he paused.

"Reinswick, Jessica Reinswick. Also a Hogwartian by the way. I was in Ravenclaw for five years then I moved here. In fact, I remember you being Slytherins Seeker." she babbled, " By the way, where is it that you need to go?"

"Reception, if it's not too out of your way, Miss Reinswick." Draco responded adding an extra tinge of cold disinterest to his voice.

"Of course not, silly, I work there." she laughed. It made him wonder how she got Sorted into Ravenclaw. "But I do have errands to run." she added looking very regretful.

"Could you just point me in the right direction then?" he asked, relieved.

"Oh sure! To the right, then straight ,then down the stairs." she chirped.

"Thanks." Draco cut off and hurriedly followed her directions. Jessica gazed after him quizzically.

He rushed around the corner and found himself on a balcony overlooking the foyer. He noticed Astorias figure down by the reception. She was dressed in a thin,black zip up coat that came down to her knees leaving brown lace high socks and small platform boots to she hasn't found an Australian man yet escaped Draco completely. Maybe that was best for him. He ascended the stairs and called her name.

Astoria turned around, she carefully applied her make-up while Draco was at the interview, and now the bags under her eyes were veiled by a thick layer of foundation and virtualy invisible, out of this eventoned canvas two brown eyes stood out now twice their usual size due to the soft black lines around them. Draco was pleased to find his  
companion suddenly blooming.

"Great! Did you get the job?" she smiled, walking towards him her boots clicking on the marble floor.

"Yes, the lady seemed tired and just pretty much hired me on the spot." Draco beamed, stopping by her, she now came up to his ears on  
her platforms.

"Well, we've all been overworked lately." she sighed,"Melbourne outbreak and all."

"Ah, does that mean I'll have to work like hell too?" Draco pouted and escorted Astoria outside. The street was busy and the afternoon sun heated the back of their heads.

"Yup, a new sensation, I'm sure." Astoria sneered and this time she took the upper hand and lead the way.

"Alas it is so,Astoria. By the way, how old are you?" Draco asked following her trustfully.

"I'm nineteen which makes you twenty one." Astoria smiled with an omniscient look.

"Do you know that judging from your sister?" Draco smirked knowingly pressing on the sore.

"Not at all. I'd even rather think of you than her." she said sternly, all traces of the smile gone, pursing her lips.

"Why so much hatred, not only adressed at Daphne but me also?" he pressed on, teasing her.

"Look, I've been told I have major temper issues, and you sir are putting them to test. Any wise person would advise on keeping to the nice side, because otherwise, sabotaging your job is not too low for me." Astoria hissed and arched her eyebrows. They entered a small coffee shop, cleanliness was not it's strong suit though. But it was charming enough nevertheless.

"I'll make sure to be more tactful then,lovely Astoria." Draco purred silkily taking her coat and sliding the chair back for her. She just smirked,sat down and lit a thin cigarette.

"You smoke lady cigarettes?" he asked eyeing her, under her coat was a sleeveless blouse of sheer emerald fabric. He admired her round, pale shoulders.

"In public,yes. At home I prefer something much stronger." she said, and elegantly blew out a stream of smoke. Then she rummaged her purse for something and pulled out a packet of different cigarettes, an Australian brand Draco didn't know.

"There, these are unique to Australia, you must try." she smiled as he accepted. For a moment they smoked in silence.

"Talking of at home,accomodations are a hot topic for me now. I'm in a desperate need of a flat." Draco mused staring at the ceiling in apolite way to refrain from staring at her cleavage.

"That is tricky. How much do you have,financialy?" she responded, the topic hooked her too.

"Despite being a Malfoy, I have quite little. I think, I might have to find a roomate to ease the strain." he sighed.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I might be of help here. If you don't have strong objections to platonicaly share an apartament with a girl then youcould stay with me since I'm a bit tight on money too." she bit her lip and shrugged as if saying 'c'est la vie'. He gladly grasped the opportunity.

"By Jove, that's convenient! If you'll have me then I'd very much like to move in." he beamed, she lowered her head on her erect arm for support and looked up at him coyly.

"Fabulous, then let's get you moved in. Hotel Wideye, right?" she flashed the omniscient smile again. They went outside and she held out her hand to him, her hand was soft but her silver ring on the index finger felt beyond normal cold. She smiled and they dissapparated.

**My absolute first and favourite pairing (i wrote a long ass fic when I was 11 about Drastoria but then eh it was crap) so as I said I LOVE this it doesnt mean this fic will be happy...**

**Love,**

**Acid**


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin beard! How is it that your room is so clean?When I resided here it was mighty different." Astoria laughed, she was inspecting the bottle of cognac, watching him pack from the chest of drawers upon which she was seated.

"Are you saying I'll have to tidy our apartment?" Draco smirked folding his shirt.

"Quite probable. You'll have to empty my ashtray a lot, since I never do it. I might even find you a maids uniform,eh?" she smirked and hopped off the shattering chest of drawers.

"Thats pretty intimate,miss, we only met today." he protested playfully.

"Mr Malfoy, you are moving into my apartment,how much more intimate can it get?" she arched her eyebrows and stood over him still watching as he carefully folded his clothes.

"Fair enough. Then be a darling,Tori, and sit on the trunk." he commanded, pulling her down onto the suitcase by her fingertips. She sat one leg to each side stretching her skirt, just to check if he'd look. And sure enough he did. A smirk curled her burgundy painted lips.

"So you mentioned that you used to occupy this room?" Draco asked from the floor fixing the clasps on the suitcase, his face centimetres away from her stockinged leg.

"Mhm, when I first arrived I stopped here for about two months. My family paid for my volunteer exile so I had no problems, now I ran out of what they gave me and I live on personal earning." she recalled climbing from the suitcase to the bed. Brief hand to back contact sent shivers down his spine, the thing is he had a sensitive spot about ten inches under his left shoulder, and it was enough for someone to brush over it, he would let a low moan of pleasure slip, thanks to that little spot he hooked up with socially élite Pansy, she accidentally touched it and took the low moan as want and ten seconds later her tongue was down his throat. Astoria didn't hear him and he thanked heavens for that. Then a thought knocked him off his feet and made him smile like an idiot, he had slept on the same bed that was once heated by Astorias possibly naked body, it instantly redeemed any faults the room used to have.

"All packed?" she asked,she was in a painful laze on his bed for over forty minutes as he packed the second suitcase. He nodded. She sprung up and straightened her skirt. He had combed his hair back which made her smile, reminded of the first time she saw him.

A minute later they were standing on the broken pavement in front of a rundown house. Inside it contained two apartments, one owned by a middle aged wizard and one rented by Astoria.

"Well, it's not much at all but all I can say is we have to deal with it." her cheeks were magenta and she couldn't look up at him, imagining the horrified gaze was enough.

"Dont worry,Tori. At least the company's nice." he gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm flattered." she smiled. Once inside Draco was actual apartment was cozy to put it nicely, low ceilings were half covered by the obnoxiously large curtains that rimmed the thick windows, a plush sofa was littered with books and the coffee table was covered in coffee stains and two full glass ashtrays stood just as Astoria promised. The green carpet seemed slightly dusty but fit in decently.

"Not at all complimenting your devilishly good looks,eh? Might pose as problematic when you'll decide to bring a girl home." Astoria snickered stacking up the books from the sofa.

"You're incredibly considerate, sweetheart. But show me my room." Draco laughed. She strided down the crude hallway, the walls were covered in thin gashes bleeding paint. She opened a door on the left side of the hall. It was small but probably the only tidy room in the whole flat, an oak wardrobe towered over the compact desk and the large mattress on the floor.

"Yeah, there are no beds in the house,sorry. Once again inconvenient to the girl perspective. I'll leave you to settle." she smiled and left, he heard her bare feet make uneven steps on the hall floor and he also heard her humming a tune from the Weird Sisters: the band of their school days. As he closed the door fine bits of paint from the ceiling sprinkled on him. Annoyed, he scavenged for a new top, finally settling on a maroon turtleneck,he unpacked half of his first suitcase, then he got bored. He shuffled out of his room carefully closing the door. He instantly smelled cigarette smoke. Astoria was lounging on the sofa, cigarette in hand, absorbed by a book on her lap. She had changed into a wooly oversized yellow jumper and a pair of shorts. He plopped down beside her.

"Done unpacking?" she inquired putting down the book. For a second she reminded him of her sister, since Daphne was a bookworm in her senior class years.

"Nope, anyways I was reflecting on what I knew of you from school, and all I remembered was what I heard from Quidditch players,not really flattering talk about you." he blurted, she slowly exhaled the smoke.

"Ah,of course. You know why Daph never mentioned or mentions her little sister?Well, 'cause her kid sister was always a vulgar and promiscuous girl."Astoria was glaring at him triumphantly.

"Really? Details,s'il vous plait?" he rubbed his hands as if cold but in reality from satisfaction at the confession.

"Your sixth year. You had just quit Quidditch. Sixth year is challenging and busy. Daphnes guard lessens. She's off screwing Theo Nott. Her little sister develops a decent cleavage. But fourteen year old Astoria is a smart girl, obedient enough, professors think she's great,she always has her homework at a much older students level. All really is great except she's an easy I dated Prefects, then Quidditch players, but of course none of the élite want each others trash, and so when Ramona Flint," she smirked, in denial of the tragic tale,"I wasn't picky about gender, shoved me out of her room and called me a 'dirty little whore', I had to move onto average enough, Daphne heard through Marcus Flint, and she pressed me against the wall and screamed and I quote,'you lousy slut, you disperse my good reputation, who needs a whore like you' and you get the idea. So now Daphne Greengrasses' promiscuous sister is down under where no one will associate her with the family." Astoria explained taking inhales on the cigarette rhythmically with her speech.

"Aw, that's tough. I know what it's like having a difficult family." Draco assured wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against his side. Only one thought was circulating around Dracos head:sex. She was vulnerable right now,or so he thought. His other arm went down to her thigh, she stubbed out her cigarette on the overflowing ashtray.

"Astoria, despite everything you're beautiful." he uttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm on my period." she whispered as he laid her down.

"Thats alright." Draco replied kissing her neck his hands on her jean shorts. She smiled prompting him to go further. And he did. Though he committed one crucial foul, even wizards need condoms. But at the time he was too busy loathing her, what he heard from his mates was true,she was uniquely easy but as skilled as Aphrodite must have been so he sugar-coated his words. He kept fingers crossed that this was no strings attached.

After a pleasurable time, Astoria returned from the bathroom, to which she escaped when Draco ran out of breath, in a short kimono was smoking on the sofa smug and naked. He still felt disgusted by this slutty girl. Girls with legs that open this easy are valued but hated, this was a love the sin-hate the sinner. He felt satisfied using her.

"You though I was stupid, didn't you? You though I bought your 'understanding' bollocks?" she smirked, commenting on his smug look,making him sit up. Cooly, she lit a cigarette.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked ,his eyes widened.

"Honey, I'm an experienced whore, I see men right through. I see you loathe me, and let me tell you, I hate you much more. You're those elites that fucked and left and talked shit, while they sang a different song in bed." she continued, hands on hips.

"No,Astoria,sweetheart, it's not like that at all!" he exclaimed, after all he needed her good side- the flat and the job were both in her control.

"Then it's too bad that you'll be the one paying for them but then again how many low creatures uttered those words. This time you're the guilty bastard. Draco, dear, we're having a baby." she laughed triumphantly.

"You crazy bitch! How dare you! I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he bellowed going fifty shades paler.

"And I'm Astoria Constancia Greengrass, should the baby take your name or mine?" she jeered as he sprung up.

"Yours,of course! I want nothing to do with your bastard!" he roared, backing away to the door.

"But you're it's daddy! Your blood runs in its veins. By Jove, this will teach you not to think with your dick!" she was cornering him, laughing merrily.

"Right, that's what it is,it's a stupid joke isn't it? You're teaching me a lesson?" he pleaded grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yes, I'm teaching you a lesson but the baby prop is real and alive." she said in a sweet voice.

"Argh! How do you know so early?!" he pushed her away at the wall.

"I have my tricks." she answered, the omniscient smile in reprise,taking out a glass flask with some solution.

"What is that,you crazy bitch?" Draco gasped.

"Pregnancy Test potion. It's bright blue which means we'll have a Draco Junior!" she hollered, skipping down the corridor and jumping on the sofa.

"Step on the breaks with the we! I don't want to see this kid or it's filthy mother ever again!" he called after her and rushed to his room to throw his stuff into the trunk.

"Aw,look Dracey, daddy's going so soon!" Astoria stood in the doorway pouting stroking her tummy.

"Crazy bitch!" Draco muttered and pushed past her towards the exit.

"Sorry,love, you can't run from this!" she sneered as he slammed the front door.

Her insides swelled from happiness. She looked crazier than a hormonal mother that she was developing into. She reached for a piece of parchment planting a smear of coffee on it in the process. With a pencil she scribbled these words:

_Hello__** Daph**__,_

_I finally ended up as you had predicted, celebrate if you wish. I'm pregnant AND single. But you can let Mother know that Draco Malfoy's the daddy. Oh and be a dear tell Caroline Robson that tabloid journalist too, she'll pay you good money._  
_Cheers,_  
_**Astoria x**_

She sealed the envelope and retrieved a small owl from her room and sent the letter. She was about to create a spectacular scandal. She smiled to herself as if tasting it and dreamily patted her tummy.

Dracos room in the hotel was taken now so he and his luggage were thrown into the street. He was enraged. If anyone back home got informed of this event he'd become an outcast of the highest sort:pervert and one who uses fallen women.A humiliating uproar was inevitable.

He realised that the only way to stop everyone from knowing was to stop the owl that she probably sent. Draco conveniently bought a fighter owl as a messenger. The vicious bird seemed to understand what he said and flew off. He lodged himself under a stone porch, he had no choice this night besides she got him fired no doubt. He saw his owl was back, clutching the light brown puff of feathers with a straight cornered white piece of paper protruding from it. Draco carefully removed and scanned it. His suspicions were correct. She wanted an uproar. But he won't let her win. He looked back at the tiny owl, it was dead, pierced by his killing machines claws.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

"By Jove! Look who it is!" Astoria hissed looking down at her new patient."Dracey, it's your daddy."

"Astoria,if you want to kill me I request a different nurse." he spoke quietly, weakly.

"No,honey,I need you alive. If there's anything I want to kill then that's your murderer birdie." she stated stirring a steaming potion.

"Look,Astoria,we need to talk." he responded after a pause,closing his squirmed and pressed her hand to the side of her bloated tummy,"That fucker is just like you, kicking all day long." she explained handing him the potion,"Sleep, I'll come back later."

She went to her Nurses only had a tiny room but it was good enough. She happily noticed that an ashen yellow owl was perched on the window sill. She rushed to open the letter.

_**Astoria**__,_

_Don't worry I did celebrate. I didn't tell Robson because Mummy said not to. Speaking of Mummy,she enjoyed the fact that Malfoy knocked you up. She says if you get him to marry you she'll forgive you. But I think you'll just remain as the mother of his bastard son. As for me I'm engaged to Theo._

_**Daphne.**_

Mothers forgiveness. A tempting offer. But did she want Malfoy as a husband? She was pregnant with his child,that is true. He was making a promising career in the cigarette company that she introduced him to,also true. And she hated everything about him,the final tragic truth.

"Greengrass, you can go into maternity leave now. You're struggling." Miss Montano was at the door. Passing Jessica scowled from behind her back.

"Thank you,Miss. Can I ask for a favor?" Astoria gasped trying to get up but her stomach outweighed her.

"Sure." the boss replied smiling warmly.

"Can I see Patient Malfoy for longer than usual visit times? He's the daddy,you see." Astoria gestured at her torso.

"Of course,of course!" Montano chimed. Astoria bowed her head in gratitude.

An hour later Draco was visited by Astoria on his hospital bed. She limped in slowly and gave him a cold glare.

"Look,I know you were avenging yourself and tried to make a scandal but it would be most uncomfortable for me." Draco coughed nervously tugging at his covers.

"I know, that's the point." Astoria remarked coldly, she sat down on a stool by the bed.

"Astoria, I'll financially help you with our child! I'll visit if you need! Just don't ruin my life!" Draco cried hoarsely.

"And leave myself unavenged? You practically raped me! So many of you have! " she snarled.

"Fine, so you shame me, then what? You can't raise him alone!" he asserted coldly.

"Maybe that's right." she sighed lighting a cigarette.

"Oi! Don't smoke! I want my bastard to at least be normal." Draco snatched away her cigarette.

"With a father like that? Not a chance." she smirked.

"Astoria,admit it, you're stuck in deep shit and you're in 're carrying a child you can't afford and one that you don't need, you're single and very young. You fucked up your life. Meanwhile, I offer help and protection to you and our son if you keep it , admit it,you need me." Draco coaxed lifting himself off the pillow. She buried her face in her hands but when she took them away her face was dry.

"No! Fuck you!" she growled and stood up as fast as she could, holding onto the wall,"All my life I did everything by myself, so fuck you!" and she stormed out.

Once home Astoria got morbidly drunk. The neighbor found her unconscious the next morning. Draco hadn't heard from or about Astoria Greengrass and his unborn son for the next four years. But he didn't plan on finding them. She wasn't a threat anymore so her business was her own. Besides, he married Erica de Reims, a high society lady, also an English immigrant, they had a large gothic house in the middle of Melbourne. His carefree cigarette magnate life was beyond satisfactory. Who gives a shit about that disinherited slut,especially now?

**This fic is pretty crazy 0.o but who said Draco Malfoys life is simple and honorouble (except for the fact that he's a coward.) Yes,Erica de Reims is an OC,I hope that doesn't annoy you too !**

**Cheers,**

**Acid x**


End file.
